Black mage Kuro
by Dark angel2155
Summary: Hello my name is Kurono. NOT Kuro. Okay lemme just classify I am NOT a boy sheesh. One thing I learned Do not mess with witches you could get sent to the world of one piece or worse. Just as well I'm now a bone witch with all my voodoo doodoo and I've joined the straw hats. Follow Kuro as she gains new friends and go on different adventures and maybe even falls in love.
1. Okay old ladies are scary

Angel: Ello! I know I know I really should stop making new stories and update my old ones _buuuuut... _meh

Anyway see I originally had plans for this, it was called diary's of an unfortunate soul but it was Mary-sue actually I had a pretty interesting character but everything else was Mary sue...

Not really.

Guess I'm just lazy deal with it.

Nami: Can you hurry this up?

Angel: _Maaaaaaybee_

Nami: *Growls*

Angel; Kay! Kay!

Disclaimer!

Zoro: She doesn't own nobody but some other girl

Angel: *eye twitch*

Oh this is annoying

Ussop: Wut?

Angel: Since I'm typing on meh laptop I don't have word so I have to type this on some openoffice thang and every time I put stars around an action it bolds it! How dare they! Actually I kinda like it..

Anyway,...

_Briing bring briiiiiiiing_

"Nyeh Shuddap!" I groaned glaring daggers at my stupid alarm clock, I mean who wakes someone up at 8:00 O clock...

on a school day...

" Ah poop!" I yelled leaping out of bed. What? I don't like swearing. Never mind. Moving on. I literally charged to my closet giving me an angry red mark on my shoulder. Clothes clothes clothes. Ah! Clothes!

Half way through struggling to pull of my purple leopard print onesie I realised something. Yesterday was Friday, Friday is the last day of school, meaning... Saturday!

What kind of sick twisted person would do something so devilishly horrible. Marcus. That sick twisted mentally unstable beast or my cousin of mine. And no I am not over exaggerating I am being perfectly truthful. Well kinda I mean not really... Anyways!

Sighing I stepped out of my onesie and stared at my cupboard. I swear I saw something move in there... Narnia! What? Judge me.

Creeping up to my cupboard I eyed it suspiciously as if a witch was just about to jump out and start a war. Opening my cupboard I saw it was just Mimi my husky puppy rolling around in my clothes looking at my through big blue eyes.

I sighed and picked her up so that she was level with my face " Your not a lion are you? Shame" Mimi just barked happily in response. I put her down and pulled out some clothes getting dressed.

In the end I decided on a black sleeveless shirt with a skull on the front which I personally cut and some torn jeans (Thank you _very_ much Mimi). I looked around my gothic themed room one more time to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything. Wait hair.

Ah yes my hair. Let me tell you the story of how my long glossy pitch black hair became this mess.

One day I was peacefully sleeping in my bed when the monstrosity that is my best friend completely ruined my hair. See she had been dared by my older sister to give my hair a seriously girly makeover which she agreed to. So being my best friend she felt sorry for me and so instead of making my hair all girly and stuff, she gave me this kind of punk rock look ( She said she was being a good friend but I'm argued that if she was my best friend then she shouldn't have done it anyway but she brushed me off)

So now my previous waist length glossy black hair is now mid-back length with blood red tips and my side bangs are hot pink. I thinks it actually kinda cool but I would never admit it.

Anyway, I put some of my hair up in a side ponytail ( Imagine Lucy's from Fairy Tail) and picked up my favourite deep purple backpack it has a little voodoo face on it. Packing a few things (E.G my black magic stuff, my laptop, iPhone, ipod and Scare my teddy bear)

Oh, and before you all judge me yes I am into black magic and voodoo in case you didn't notice but as long as I'm not trying to raise the dead I don't see the problem.

Like I was saying, I finished packing and headed downstairs I was staying at my best friend Lily's house.

I made my way to the breakfast table and sat down dumping my bag next to me. " Good morning Kuro!" I know what your thinking. Isn't Kuro a boys name? Well yes it is but my name is Kurono but I'm not even Japanese. My mum was half Japanese so she wanted to call me something japanese as she decided I was going to be the last child. While I got stuck with the weird name my sister got Serene, at least it was more normal than my name.

Sighing once more I looked at my aunt giving her a weak smile. I live with my aunt my sister and her two children so there are usually just 4 of us as my uncle died last year, excluding her eldest son Tomas who went to join the army.

Ignoring my distress she placed a steaming plate of bacon and eggs in front of me before bustling off to do whatever she does in the kitchen. Giving my bacon to Mimi who was looking at me pleadingly under the table I reluctantly ate my eggs a dark cloud hanging over me. _Sooooooo_ tired.

Eventually I heard Serene storming down the stairs so I decided to leave with Mimi before she could annoy me.

As I was walking down the street I thought of the perfect thing to cheer me up. Making fun of the annoying old lady in the antique store. What? That old hag totally deserves it.

Walking into her shop I smirk as I saw her face frown when she heard me come in. "What do you want ya brat?!"

"Weeeeell this is a shop and I _am_ free to look around, aren't I?" She scowled at me then as if she turned into a completely different person she smiled warmly and beckoned me to come closer.

Getting suspicious I edged closer and just as I was about to speak a foul tasting liquid was thrown down my throat. I crumpled to the floor vigorously coughing. Mimi whimpered and nuzzled my arm, but all I could feel was pain before darkness took over my vision.

"Hey do think she'll live?" A gruff voice asked sounding slightly concerned. "I think so she has taken a lot of damage." Another high squeaky voice said. I could hear the wind blowing softly far away and the waves lapping onto the sand and the seagulls chirping. Ah, so peacful. Wait a second...

SEAGULLS!? WAVES?! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!

Angel: Well that's that. Will Kurono find out what happened to her? Will she find out which anime she's in? Will she givin to the Mary-sueness? Will I remember her name by the next chapter find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball! 

Kurono: Wut?

Angel: kidding kidding. This is one piece not dragon ball

Kurono: Well you just anwsered one of you 'dramatic questions'

Angel: Forget you! Do you guys like the longness of this chapter? It only took me two days, five episodes of one piece, 10 minutes of winging it and 7 fateful chapters of Fairy Tail but I did it.

Kurono: So yesterday when you had 9 hours to write this ( That sentence basically explains my social life. ToT) you decided to take 7 hours to read fanfics and even just in that 2 hours you spent one of them on minecraft so got anything to say?

Angel: No?

Kurono: As I thought now let m-

Angel: Moving on. At first you may notice some lack of character development but after fighting a certain person who I have yet to come up with you'll see a lot of CD (cuz imma lazy ;D)

hopefully.

Yeah the plot bunnies just attacked me.

No. No, wait. Yeah never that was just my little brother. He climbed me. So I'm going to go and be thourhly disturbed.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes but I've been looking for a beta but I'm not sure. I got 39/60 on a spelling test -.-' Anyway!

R&R and all that jazz and I will give you an imaginary cake of purple dancing unicorns with rainbows coming out of their eyes...

I need some serious help. 0_0


	2. Oooh Cutie convention

.Angel: sup my lovely crazy lumps of deliciousness! Do you like my new cover? I actually drew it yesterday evening. Yeah sorry bout the mix up with the chapters, basically when I upload it to documents I shorten it to BMK and my other story is called BD sorry that's what you get when you post at like 12 O clock. -_-

Kurono: What do you want

Angel: **Fake surprise** me? Why I don't want anything

Kurono: Liar.

Ussop: Hey! That's my title!

Angel: soz XP I just read my first review for this story and I got all giddy considering my klutz of a brother cannot walk over a wire and pulled out my plug while I was playing sims 3 it's a nice change (4 hours of work gone(Don't worry though I got him, and he has a scar to show for it) I am waaaay to violent :D)

I do own Jessica **holds up a teddy** however I do not own One Piece.

Right then breath in then out. In. Out. In. WAIT A SEC WHAT AM I DOING!?

Ah, sorry bout that I tend to have these random rants or freak outs, anyway. I need to wake up.

BANG.

My head collided with the face in front of me sending the person flying back.

"Oi, Luffy you okay!?" Another voice called. Gingerly I sat up. There were 4 people as far as I could see. A man with grass green hair and a serious expression glared down at me, oooooh he's cute, kinda scary but cute I mean look at that muscles like ' do you even lift doe?' (1). The other boy who flew into a cabin ( I had already summed up that I was on some sort of ship) had wore a straw hat and a big grin, he was kinda cute too, oh my I might have to stare at them for a bit before leaving. Next to me was some sort of reindeer with a hat and trousers. He was standing on two feet... why can't Mimi do that? Then I got a look at his face. One word.

**A-DOR-RI-BUUBBLES!**

My eyes shone brightly as in one swift movement ( imma ninja when I wanna be, heheh wannabe the animal XD, I have problems...) I grabbed the furry animal and held him close snuggling him and rubbing my face against his cheek. He screamed and flailed but when I want something bad, I get it.

That's when I saw it...

Another boy with caramel coloured skin and thick curly hair and... HOLY COW WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!

Angel: Annnnnd there you go I'm done. Yeah cliffhanger. Now before you take out ya pitchforks n' stuff lemme say that I-

Kurono: What did I see! What did I see!

Angel: I'm not telling you that's what a cliffhanger is.

Kurono: **puts on nyan song** pleaseplepleaseasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease

Angel: FINE! I'll tell you dang it.

Kurono: **grins** really!?

Angel: Yeaaaah **throws rock at stereo breaking it** or nah.

Kurono: I'll use my powers in which I have yet to find out about on you. I checked your plan...

Angel: What plan I just wing it. But I guess I'll continue soooo

Tollololololotrolololo ahahahah

That thing..

it was..

it was..

Huge.

That could NOT be a nose. It was just... Pinocchio of course!

All of a sudden another cutie came out, he had blond hair covering one eye and the other showed a curled eyebrow. What the hell? Cutie convention? I this where all the best guys have been hiding all this time? He stared at me blinking then his eyes turned to hearts. Wut? Then as quickly as it came it disappeared and he glared angrily at the men around me.

"What did you idiots do to this cute lady?" He snarled getting in the green haired cutie's face. Urg imma just gunna call 'em

Cutie #1= Greenie

Cutie#2= Hatter

Cutie#3= Blondie

King of cuteness: Deer

"I didn't do anything she appeared in a puff of smoke!" yelled Cutie#1. Do they realise I am right here? Hmm smoke huh, I wonder if the spirits sent me here? "Ah an angel!" Cutie#3 said dreamily heart returning to his eye.

"Will you guys help me please!?" squealed the King of cuteness

"Do not worry The Great Captain Ussop is here to save you!" Pinocchio yelled pry King of cuteness out of my hands. Then suddenly a scream rang through out the ship

Angel: I cannot get line breaks to work 0o0 WHY! Anyway yeah. I'm already working on the next chapter sorry it's so short I was working on it then my dad told me to go to bed cuz my bedroom light was keeping my lil' brother up WTF he's like across the hall. So I turned off my light then my mum came in saying I should go to bed because its spoiling my eyes yet she's the one who spends her time when she's not working on the ipad. Story of my life right there.

I'm surprised no one has commented yet lolz.

(1) Me and my cousins joke when she started lifting these plastic weights on her finger my brother got from MacDonald on the 2012 Olympics thing.

Moving on R&R and I'l get you some ice cream but not mine YOU STAY AWAY FROM MINE! now review or I'll eat your ice cream too.


	3. evil red head

Angel: umm guys I can explain. So first my my laptop broke and writing this I am currently in Wales with no wifi and of course don't forget I stared a new school so... yeah.

I don't own one piece

A piercing scream rang through out the ship and we all snapped our head's in the direction of the scream. Standing there was a red head but she was pointing to Mimi.

Dropping the bundle of adorableness I went over and calmly scooped up Mimi cradling her against my chest. "What _is_ that thing?!" screeched the red head pointing shakily at Mimi. I glared at her out raged " Not a thing a she you insolent woman!" malice laced my voice.

Now normally I wouldn't be so mean. I'm normally a really kind person believe it or not. But she reminded me of someone. The kind of person I despise. Also I was like lioness protecting her cubs when it came to Mimi.

The red head looked taken aback while everyone just stared. "Wut?" asked Cutie #2 looking slightly puzzled.

**Oh I'm sorry they can't understand you gimme a sec**

Who said that?!

"Who are you and where did you come from?" asked in a cold Cutie #1 eyes narrowed. Then I noticed he was carrying 3 swords and my eyes narrowed slightly and Mimi growled. This could be dangerous.

"Well put away those weapons and I might actually answer." I said in an equally cold calm voice. There was a staring match for what felt like an eternity before he looked away letting the hilt of his katana slide into the sheath.

Sighing plopped myself down on the railing crossing my legs. Picking up my bag on the way, but the tension was still thick in the air. Before Cutie#2 spoke up, "Can you do magic!?" He asked in a excited tone.

I shot him a 'what on earth are you talking about' look before speaking, "My name is Kurono thank you and I came all the way from London. And I can't do magic exactly but I do black magic."

"Sugoi! Can you show me !" Yelled Cutie #2 bursting my personal bubble.

I chuckled slightly at his childishness and plucked a strand of hair from his head. Taking out my favourite voodoo doll I wrapped the hair around its neck. " Leaving footprints in the sands of time, use it how I wish his life is mine."

Everything was silent. Until Cutie #2 burst out laughing rolling on the deck as I tickled the doll. "I-it tickles! Hahahahahah!" Chuckling I unwrapped the hair from around its neck and set it down.

"Your cool do you wanna join my crew?!" He said a massive grin on his face. "Luffy! Don't just ask dangerous people to join!"

Crew?

**Yeah pirate crew stupid**

Ah you! Your back again.

**I was always here now say no**

Why should I listen to you?

**Cuz you need to play hard to get and besides they're pirates If you joined you would get a bounty do you really want to do that?**

THE HELL AREYOU TAKING ABOUT! And what's the worse that can happen? I can handle myself.

Shaking my head slightly I glanced up at the black flag fluttering in the wind. Sighing I shook my head " Sorry no." With that Pinocchio and red head sighed in relief. " But umm do you mind taking me and Mimi to the next piece o land?"

"Sure!" Cutie#2 grinned brightly " Thats Zoro. Nami. Sanji. Ussop. Chopper. And Robin!" I glanced round at everyone on the deck. It seemed that at some point Robin came out onto the deck. She reminded me of my mother. Intelligant, strong, beautiful. However I didn't expect the king of cuteness to be called Chopper that was interesting. But I have to admit as soon as he said Zoro my first thought: 'Legand of Zorro' .you

"Wait Luffy you aren't seriously going to let her stay here are you? You saw how dangerous she is!" Hissed The evil red hea- Umm I mean Nami.

"Sure why not?" Grinned Luffy.

"If anything happens we could take her" smirked Zorro

"She seems interesting." Robin said.

"I would love to have beautiful angel on board!" Sang Sanji. That comment slightly disturbs me.

"I want to see more magic!" nodded Chopper.

Mimi barked happily and I scooped her up. "Where did these come from?" I said poking the two little horns coming out of her forehead. I also noticed her eyes gained a slight red tint. Maybe thats what Nami was screaming about.

Well whateves.

"Fine if she's staying then she's not sleeping in the girls room. I don't trust her." That's fine with me I don't wanna sleep in the same room as a witch.

**Thats rich coming from you**

Shut up

**no**

Why not?

**Cuz you need me to translate for you until you learn to speak Japanese**

Oh okay then

**Thats it?**

WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Mkay**

Angel: Yeah I'm done. You guys should see this on Sunday later this afternoon for me. 5 hours with my family. We can't even play a simple game of Ludo together. Sigh

Kuro: Keep your problems to yourself I've got my own.

Angel: Fine fine. Byegus R&R


	4. Amongst the Marimo

Angel: Sooo

My computer broke on me.

Again.

Lets just.

I have nothing to say...

I don't own One Piece.

I was sure everyone was watching me closely as I calmly sat on the railing, silently observing them. Luffy-san had tried to bother me several tines before the witch Nami pulled him away.

With everyone watching me I couldn't do it. I was _them_ not them watching_ me_. With a new resolve I decided to try and get to know the inhabitants of the ship.

I decided I would try to get to know Cutie #1 first. Mostly because is swords look pointy so I would want to have him on my side, but also because his name was in fact epic.

He was upon the top deck swinging around some fricken huge waits like they were sticks.

Is he alright?

**Maybe**

Do you ever leave?

**No**

Like thats not creepy.

**Whatever**

After having a quick mental conversation withmyself or whoever

I sat down by Zoro watching. Damn. This guy was ripped, I mean look at those muscles. "Is there something you want?"He asked in a gruff voice. "No its just your defence is a bit off I mean,you leave yourself open too many times." He raised an eyebrow.

I charged at at him and he help up his swords and struck. But I was too fast and easily dodged, ducking under his arms.

…

**What are you doing?**

Realising the awkward position I was in I stumbled backwards.

But instead of meeting the floor I fell back into the warm arms of the strorg green haired pirate...

Psht. No. I flew back, like, 3 feet and landed on my butt before immeadiatly shooting up to make a hasty exit. But fate had other plans and graciousness of a princess stumbled back over the railing.

I blame the floor.

Angel: Done! I'm tired school was bad.

Did a sick picture of princess Leia.

Don watch star wars but I had no choice so I thought I would post a quickchapter after coming back from my after school club.


End file.
